Akatsuki Yoshi!アカツキ よし!
by Shiriba
Summary: A história da Akatsuki Yoshi アカツキ よし! , se resume as confusões do dia-dia em que os membros da organização mais criminosa de todos os tempos podem fazer! Serve para quem não tem o que fazer e está afim de dar boas risadas, Leiam! . UAISHUIASH


**Capítulo 1 - "O Que Pode Acontecer Em Míseras Cinco Horas."**

Uma terça-feira, tarde ensolarada no meio da floresta, estava lá a casa da Akatsuki vazia, todos os membros em missões, mas alguns já haviam concluído-as e já estavam em casa.  
De repente um grito.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

- Porra, fiz um cortezinho na minha cara com a minha foice. - diz Hidan no banheiro

Com o grito, Deidara erra a escultura que estava fazendo derrubando tudo no chão e Tobi acorda e cai de cabeça por causa do barulho, da rede em que dormia.

- Au! Quem gritou?! – diz Tobi passando a mão na cabeça para aliviar a dor da queda.

- Foi aquele religioso infeliz do Hidan! Por culpa dele eu estraguei minha arte! – diz Deidara irritado limpando tudo.

- E de onde veio o grito? – Pergunta Tobi.

- Do banheiro – Diz Deidara, jogando os restos da argila, "aquilo" que ele chama da arte.

- Eu já falei pra ele não comer tanto amendoim e repolho no almoço. – diz Tobi se levantando e indo ao banheiro com papel higiênico na mão.

Toc, toc!  
- Hidan, queridinha! Eu trouxe papel higiênico. – Diz Tobi,com os ouvidos encostados na porta.

- Ô seu cagão! Que gritaria é essa no banheiro? – Diz Deidara, entrando no banheiro com tudo.

- Eu que fiz um pequeno corte no meu rosto, nada que um remedinho da gostosa da Tsunade não resolva. – Diz Hidan aparecendo pra todos verem o "pequeno" corte.

- AAH. Pequeno corte ? – Diz Tobi apontando pro rosto de Hidan,assustado.

- Seu merda! Você está melando todo o nosso banheiro de sangue. – Diz Deidara irritado com o que vê.

- Ai,ai,ai...Acho que to ficando tonto... – diz Tobi antes de desmaiar por ter visto sangue.

- Que merda é essa? – Pergunta Deidara Indignado com Tobi,e lhe dá um soco.

- Vocês são umas malas mesmo! Deixem-me fazer a barba em paz,ou vocês acham que essa pele é assim de nascença ? – Fala Hidan,fazendo a barba do outro lado do rosto com sua foice,em seguida passando o remédio da Tsunade.

- Puta merda,Hidan. Você é doente é? Porque você não faz a barba como uma pessoa normal? Com uma lâmina ou uma máquina de barbear. Bem, mas isso não importa...O que é importa é deixar tudo isso limpo...Tobi, limpa! – diz Deidara em tom de ordem.

-Tudo b... EI! Porque eu que tenho que limpar? Você que é a mulher da casa. - Fala Tobi com os braços cruzados,olhando pra Deidara.

- O que você acabou de dizer, Tobi? – Diz Deidara,virando o rosto com um olhar demoníaco. – Repete, REPETE!

- Me ferrei...Glup! – Pensa Tobi,olhando pra Deidara.

- Se ferrou. – Pensa Hidan, sorrindo.

- Er... É...Eu...Bem...EU VOU LIMPAR TUDO. – Diz Tobi, fazendo continência.

- É, muito bem, quem manda aqui sou eu! – Exclama Deidara, olhando tobi dos pés a cabeça.

- Ah, prefiro quando isso termina em cassete. – Diz Hidan, ainda fazendo a barba.

Deidara sai do banheiro, volta pro mesmo lugar, e recomeça a fazer as esculturas.  
Enquanto Tobi busca algumas toalhas pra limpar o banheiro ensangüentado.

- Tobi, você é muito otário. – Comenta Hidan.

- Ahn? Porque, oras? – Diz Tobi, parando o que ta fazendo e sentando na privada.

- Bem...Você é...Muito...E...Muito...

- Muito...O que? O que? O que? – Diz Tobi ansioso.

- Muito...Capacho. – Fala Hidan, virando e encarando Tobi, com um rosto "sincero".

- Capacho? Porque? – Diz Tobi, sem entender.

- Olhe o que você está fazendo! Fazendo o que o Deidara quer, isso era pra ele estar fazendo. – Diz Hidan apontando pro chão sujo. – Você é o "maioral" da Akatsuki, Você...Você...Você tem um olho vermelho. – Diz Hidan sem saber que Diabo é o olho vermelho. – Você é quem deveria mandar nisto aqui, você é o mais "foda" e o mais temido de todos.

- Sou? – Diz Tobi meio confuso e orgulhoso de si.

- É, VOCÊ É O "MELHOR". – Diz Hidan, segurando o riso. – "Que baka, esse cara do olho vermelho". – Pensa Hidan.

- Você deveria ir lá, agora e acabar com essa palhaçada. – Diz Hidan incentivando o cassete. – Mas, eu não vou poder ver o seu momento de glória, porque eu tenho que sair.Um compromisso urgentíssimo.

- Diz Hidan, tentando fugir da briga. – Agora, não diz que eu lhe falei tudo isso, por que ai...Ai...Ai... Você me quebra.

- Tem razão, Menino do cabelo branco e rosto fatiado. – Diz Tobi, num ar confiante. – Eu vou lá e vou acabar com isso agorinha.

- É assim que se fala, ele vai tremer na base, quando ver você assim tão bonito, e tão mais charmoso que ele. – MAS, não seja apressado, meu camarada de cara de pirulito de laranja, espere anoitecer, enquanto isso, analise suas ações e seus passos. – Fala Hidan, cobrindo os ombros de Tobi com o braço.

- Você é um bom amigo, Hidan. – Diz Tobi, dando tapinhas no ombro de Hidan.

- Agora, fique aqui, pra mostrar que você é um homem de palavra e limpe esse banheiro, não estou mandando, só estou alertando, porque você pode levar um tombo com esse chão cheio de sangue. – diz Hidan aconselhando.

- Certo, meu amigo, limparei isso aqui e logo depois, mostrarei àquele Senpai de merda, quem manda aqui. – Diz Tobi fazendo continência

- Agora, eu tenho que ir à cidade, resolver algumas coisas e comprar velas pretas. – Diz Hidan num tom carinhoso.

- Ahn? Velas pretas? Quem morreu? – Diz Tobi confuso.

- Ah, é um velho amigo meu, que pisou numa mina-terrestre e ele virou picadinho. – Faz Hidan sarcasticamente.

- Ah, meus sentimentos. – Diz Tobi com a mão no peito.

- Agora, eu vou me retirar, porque já estou atrasado. – Diz Hidan, dando um beijinho na testa mascarada de Tobi. – Good boy.

- vou fechar a porta, pra sua concentração. – Diz Hidan, saindo e fechando a porta.

- Yosh! – Exclama Tobi.

Hidan, ao fechar a porta...Dá suas risadas maléficas e corre pro quarto em que Deidara está construindo uma escultura.

- Deidarinha, meu melhor amigo, o melhor da Akatsuki. – Diz Hidan num tom carinhoso.

- O que você quer? Dinheiro? Pede ao Kakuzu, teu macho. – Diz Deidara, sem olhar pra Hidan.

- "Filho da puta, miserável, veado safado, que usa chapinha, puto". – Pensa Hidan.  
– Que é isso, meu amigo? Você pra mim... É como um sacrifício a Jashin, é maravilhoso. Não me leve a mau, mas tem gente aqui, querendo ver você pelas costas.

- Ahn? Bebeu de novo? Quem é? – Diz Deidara agora prestando atenção.

- Não posso contar, eu não gostaria de ter título de fofoqueiro aqui da casa...Mas, como você é meu melhor amigo, eu lhe direi. O Tobi me falou muito mal de você...Se você ouvisse as barbaridades que ele disse de você, pra minha pessoa, você ficaria boquiaberto.

- Ahn? O que aquele desgraçado falou de mim? – Diz Deidara se exaltando.

- Bem...Vou começar pelas mais leves apelidos...Ele te chamou de Loira mulher da vida, travecão, Ele até te chamou de Xuxa, por causa da sua presilha, que é muito bonita e estilosa, E que para um homem você é muito "GOSTOSA", e que se não tivesse um vozeirão, ele te traçava na frente de todo mundo e por aí vai. – Diz Hidan, sentando ao lado de Deidara.

- O QUE? AQUELE MISERÁVEL, EU VOU MOSTRAR PRA ELE QUEM É A XUXA AQUI. – Diz Deidara se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

- Não diga nada sobre mim, porque ai vai sobrar pra mim e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – diz Hidan segurando o braço de Deidara. – Mas, você não pode ir agora, tem que ter paciência...Porque você não o espera dormir pra poder atacar e explodir a cabeça daquele miserável? – Diz Hidan com cara de conselheiro.

- É, pela primeira vez, veado, você tem razão...Deixa-o dormir, que ele vai acordar com a cara toda derretida. – Diz Deidara esfregando as mãos.

- Muito bem, agora eu tenho que ir, porque tenho muitos compromissos na cidade. – Diz Hidan se afastando e saindo do quarto.

Hidan, ao sair do quarto da de cara com Tobi, e se assusta.

- GRANDE AMIGO E CONSELHEIRO, Tobi-sama. Meu melhor amigo. – Diz Hidan sorrindo.

- O que você tava fazendo no quarto daquele cara? – Diz Tobi coçando a cabeça, com um balde na mão.

- Eu fui pegar um dinheiro que aquela "loirinha" estava me devendo. – Diz Hidan, indo em direção a porta principal. – Agora, eu tenho que ir. Beijos meu bom amigo.

Ao sair e fechar a porta, Hidan corre muito rápido, e fica numa árvore, nem tão próxima e nem tão longe, tinha dali...Uma ótima vista do "show". – eu vou ficar esperando os fogos começarem daqui. – Diz ele, encostado no tronco.

E esperou até anoitecer, já quase dormindo em cima da árvore, de repente ele ouve ruídos e fica logo em alerta.

- "O que será que foi isso?" – Pensa Hidan, que ao olhar pra baixo, vê Tobi falando sozinho.

- Aquela loirinha se meteu com o Uchiha errado. – Diz Tobi agachado com um graveto na mão.

- "Ahn? Uchiha? Hm... Acho que ele espirrou..." – Pensa Hidan.

Tobi sai correndo, entra na floresta e desaparece, Hidan ouve outros ruídos, nota a voz grave de Deidara, atento a tudo, olha Deidara na mesma posição e do mesmo ângulo.

- Ele vai ver o Show da Xuxa. Vai ser um estouro, aquele pirulito ambulante. Un.

(Youtube: /watch?vaJLmYblEb2E O resultado da fúria de Deidara.)

Hidan segura o riso e continua discreto. Deidara corre e entra na floresta também.

- Foi fácil demais provocar a briga desses dois... Da Xu... Opa! Do Deidara e do Tobi. Mas, agora eu tenho que descer daqui. – Diz ele descendo da árvore.

Hidan desce da árvore e vai em direção a floresta em que Tobi e Deidara foram se encontrar pro "fight".  
Hidan olha de longe os dois se encarando, um de frente pro outro.

- Agora você vai ver quem é a Xuxa, un. – Diz Deidara olhando para Tobi em pose de ataque

- Ahn? Xuxa? – Diz Tobi confuso e saindo da posição de luta. – Quem é essa? É uma nova cantora de J-music?

De repente Deidara pula no pescoço de Tobi... Só se via a poeira subindo.

- Idiotas! Háháhá! Agora vou sair daqui antes que sobre pra mim. – Diz Hidan de longe atrás de uma moita.

Enquanto na luta...

Deidara dá um soco em Tobi, que se esquiva, dando uma chance de Tobi revidar. Tobi puxa o braço de Deidara, dando assim uma gravata no pescoço do Senpai.

- Isso aqui, Senpai... É por você ter me tratado como capacho. – Diz Tobi dando a gravata e puxando os cabelos de Deidara.

- O que? Você... Você ta louco? – Diz Deidara escapando e dando uma gravata em Tobi.

- Você que me chamou de Xuxa e falou que me traçaria na frente de todos da Akatsuki, se... Se eu tivesse voz de mulher, un. – Diz Deidara enforcando Tobi.

- Grr... Mas eu nunca te chamei disso e... Ja... Jamais te traçaria... Cof... – Diz Tobi quase sufocando.

- MENTIROSO! Hidan me disse tudo o que você falou! – Diz Deidara apertando mais o pescoço de Tobi.

- AAAH GRR... EU JURO QUE NÃO FALEI...FALEI NADA! – Diz Tobi quase sem ar. – MAS... HI... HIDAN... TAMBÉM... ME FA... FA... FALOU UMAS CO... COISAS...Argh! Argh!

Deidara larga Tobi.

- Ele me disse que você estava me controlando e me fazendo de capacho... Cof! Cof! – Diz Tobi de quatro no chão, com a mão no pescoço.

- Pera aí! O Hidan te falou isso? Já entendi tudo! Ele queria colocar um contra o outro! Aquele padre pedófilo! Eu mato ele. – Diz Deidara levantando Tobi, pelo colarinho da camisa e ajeitando suas roupas.

– Vamos pegar ele, Tobi. – Fala Deidara indo em direção à casa da Akatsuki.

- NÃO! Eu tenho uma idéia melhor, Senpai! – Fala Tobi segurando o braço de Deidara – Chega mais, Senpai.

Deidara vira o ouvido pra Tobi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BRINCADEIRA! – Grita Tobi.

- Argh! – Deidara se assusta, cai no chão e rapidamente levanta e soca Tobi na nuca. – Seu miserável! Isso é sério! Qual o Plano? – Grita Deidara.

- Aff... Só uma brincadeirinha... – Diz Tobi massageando a nuca. – Bem... É o seguinte... Você vai... (cochichos). (cochichos)...

Depois...

Hidan ria andando em direção a porta de casa. Quando De repente vem Tobi correndo e Deidara atrás. Tobi para de frente de Hidan de costas e Deidara de longe diz. – Você vai pagar, seu miserável! – Jogando uma pomba-argila-explosiva fingindo mirar em Tobi, mas verdadeiramente jogando em Hidan.  
Hidan se esquiva fazendo assim a bomba acertar a casa.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

- Seus loucos! Vocês explodiram nossa casa. – Grita Hidan desesperado com a mão na cabeça.

Tobi e Deidara ficaram sem reação.  
Já era um pouco tarde, e todos voltavam de suas missões...

- Ainda bem que as missões acabaram, quero recontar meu tão amado dinheirinho no meu quarto. – diz Kakuzu sorridente comentando com Sasori e os outros.

Ao ver o estado da casa, ficaram em estado de choque. Todos olham pra Tobi, Deidara, Hidan e a "casa".

Deidara diz – Foi tudo culpa do Hidan!  
Todos olham para Hidan.  
Hidan diz – Foi tudo culpa do Tobi!  
Todos olham para Tobi.  
Tobi diz – Tudo culpa do Deidara.  
Todos olham para Deidara.

- Eu deixo vocês em casa umas "míseras cinco horas" e vocês destroem nossa casa! – Fala Pain, muito puto e ainda em choque.

Os três discutem entre si...

- A culpa foi sua, un.  
- Mentiroso! A culpa foi sua, loira de farmácia!  
- A culpa é de vocês dois, dois veados.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Grita Hidan sendo atacado por Tobi e Deidara, que o deixa imóvel no chão e o enchem de socos.

Kakuzu desmaia...

_Fim._ -

TO _BE CONTINUED_…

_**Agradecimentos:  
**_

_**A minha imaginação, e se não fosse pela Mel-chan isso não teria ido pra frente.  
A Akatsuki, grupo de amigos do colégio Marista e do Colégio Decisão entre outros . (Kátia , Saulo , Saoraya , Douglas e Raphaella) !  
**_

_**A paciência de algumas pessoas e a Xuxa.rsrs  
E principalmente... Ao meu pc que não quebrou nessa longa jornada.  
**_

_**Akatsuki Yoshi Confusões:  
"Qualquer semelhança com essa história, é mera coincidência... ".**_

**Leia também: My bleach . by Shihouin Kah-chan**

**Espero que lembre de agradecer ¬¬**

** rsrs!**

_**Beijus Leitores! Sejam fiéis e voltem para ler o capítulo 2!  
**_


End file.
